<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【包托/杰托】地老天荒 by Gernando</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244165">【包托/杰托】地老天荒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando'>Gernando</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>杰拉德x托雷斯<br/>好兆头paro<br/>请自觉避雷*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　耶和华的使者就站在葡萄园的窄路上，这边有墙，那边也有墙。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　通俗地说，就是费尔南多正堵着别人的路。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他手里拿着刀，阻挡着巴兰和他的驴的去向，不让他去帮助摩押人和米甸人。这实在是件无聊的差事，巴兰的驴比巴兰要聪慧，知道费尔南多站在那里的意图，不敢从他的身边走过去，而巴兰却不解其意，屡次鞭打他的驴，费尔南多觉得驴实在可怜，施展了一个小小的奇迹——让驴开口说话。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　驴果然很委屈，向着巴兰：“我做错了什么？你要打我三次呢？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　巴兰对驴说：“因为你戏弄我，我恨不能手中有刀，把你杀了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　驴对巴兰说：“我不是你从小时直到今日所骑的驴吗？我素常向你这样行过吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　巴兰说：“没有。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多这才想起来，巴兰可能看不见他，他打了个响指，使巴兰的眼目明亮，巴兰看见费尔南多站在路上，手里有拔出来的刀，便低头俯伏在地。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　驴气得打了个响鼻。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多不自在地清了清嗓子，“你的驴比你聪明，我站在这里，就是抵挡你的意思，如果不是你的驴三次折返，我早就杀了你。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　驴很得意地看看巴兰，巴兰说：“你要是不愿意我去，我就不去。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这驴还挺有意思，费尔南多在考虑自己要不要也养一头，但是在这之前他需要解决巴兰。人真是奇妙的生物，之前说不让他去他不听，非得拿着刀站在他面前他才说不去，但是天使显然不能这样说话，于是他说，“你可以跟他们去，但是要如实传达神的话。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多说完就让开了路，看着巴兰的身影渐渐消失，杰拉德出现在他旁边：“托你的福，我这次又没成功。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他的神情很懒散，一点也不像抱怨，于是费尔南多问：“是你让他改变主意的？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我只是如实描述了一下摩押人和米甸人会给他多少财宝。”杰拉德手里拿着一串显然是刚刚从葡萄园里偷来的葡萄：“要吃吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多冷漠地摇摇头。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“好吧。”恶魔耸了耸肩，摘下最大的一颗送入嘴里，下一秒就皱了眉：“好酸。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　天使面无表情：“我刚刚吃的时候也是。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　杰拉德沉默了，天使，本来是一个与世无争温柔可亲到有点笨的物种，被人卖了还替人数钱的那种，但是眼前这个几面之缘的小天使显然有点不对劲儿，非常有恶魔的潜质。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我有点好奇你当初怎么没堕天了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这是个好问题。费尔南多说：“没赶上。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　路西法聚众搞事召集天使跟他一起堕天共创地狱美好家园的时候，费尔南多在外面跟人打架。他是权天使，就是天使里面负责暴力的那种，天堂给了他把刀就直接让他上岗了，因为他本身脾气比较暴躁，怕他搞破坏，所以没事干就把他派到别的星系打架，亚当夏娃偷吃禁果的时候，他在打架，洪水滔天淹没世界大家都往诺亚方舟上跑的时候，他在打架，路西法堕天的时候，理所当然地他还在打架。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　好不容易分到地球上来，第一件差事还是拿刀的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　杰拉德：“……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这位天使的就业经历听起来十分的崎岖坎坷，希望他们以后尽量少遇见，不然费尔南多的工作可能会更加艰难。</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　但是好巧不巧两个人的业务范围比较重合，从创世纪开始就不断碰面，一个努力引人向上，一个努力诱惑人犯错，往往结果是相互影响的，要么是杰拉德给费尔南多添添乱，要么是费尔南多给杰拉德擦屁股——当然在杰拉德来看那不叫擦屁股，叫破坏他的工作成果。有时候也会弄巧成拙，杰拉德就会默默地写进自己的工作日志，并且衷心地感谢费尔南多。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多会不会向他举刀就是别的故事了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　但这次碰上纯粹是凑巧。音乐厅座位单数一排双数一排，杰拉德坐下才发现旁边端端正正坐着的金发贵族少年是费尔南多。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　莫扎特这就开始上台致意了，后排的贵族少妇们发出小声尖叫，鲜花和手帕不要钱地往台上扔，杰拉德头上蹭过好几个玫瑰花枝，为了防止一场演出下来自己的帽子变成插花艺术作品，他不得已偏偏头，差点靠到天使肩膀上去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　莫扎特先生踩过一地七零八落，坐在钢琴前面，按下第一个音符。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　不做点什么就不是恶魔了。杰拉德动动手指，黑色烟雾攀上钢琴，费尔南多转头看他，压低声音：“你干什么？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“地狱最近缺人搞音乐创作。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“还缺？”费尔南多炸毛了，但还是控制着音量：“蒙特威尔和普赛不都被你们带走了，怎么莫扎特也是你们的？不行，你把莫扎特给我，我把他朋友海顿给你。“</p><p>　　</p><p>　　杰拉德思考一会儿：“海顿写了《创世纪》，会愿意去地狱吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“巴赫呢？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“巴赫也给教堂......”杰拉德看着金发天使期待的眼神，话说到嘴边莫名其妙转了个弯儿，“好吧就巴赫。你居然舍得把巴赫给我。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“他太啰嗦了，天堂本来啰嗦的人就多。”</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　分配音乐家的友好会谈圆满结束，一天使一恶魔在剧院外面吹风，不是因为还有什么感情要沟通，纯粹是因为费尔南多信不过杰拉德，要当场和他签订协议才肯放他走。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　撒谎本来就是恶魔的本性，但以上帝…呃，以撒旦的名义起誓，杰拉德还从来没有骗过费尔南多。当然，费尔南多肯定不信就是了，不过也没什么，作为恶魔，不被相信才是最值得夸赞的品质。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　事情不是好事情，但是天气是好天气，月亮像是雪捏成的，冷冷地挂在天空上玫瑰花丛随风摇曳，被折得七零八落的残枝断面渗出汁液。杰拉德动动手指，伤口上又长出新的幼嫩的花朵，有一枝攀到他的掌心，柔顺地垂下来，是花的报恩。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　杰拉德将那花折下来，走到奋笔疾书的天使旁边看了一会儿，最后还是悄悄把拿着花的那只手藏在了背后。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　上帝的星球多得像小孩的乐高块儿。他顾不过来的时候，天使就拿着看不懂的拼装说明书缓缓降落，就像费尔南多缓缓降落在伦敦这座教堂外面。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　无论多么cliche,教堂都是天使最理想的工作地点。所以连这是与把绝版唱片卖给德国人的任务他都没那么不开心。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　某军官的口音又硬又重，感谢他如约带来元首需要的珍稀催眠唱片，据说里面藏有可以洗脑的音乐的终极秘密。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多知道这只是普通的绝版唱片。不过他的音乐收藏他也很爱护，交过箱子的时候眼睛还盯着他们粗糙的手。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“皮箱是爱马仕的。”他追一句， "请小心对待。”"会的。”旁边严肃的副官说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那他的真实任务现在要开始：他要修改他们的思想把几个人改造成和平间谍。他是不那么在乎，不过战争死了太多人了，加百列已经给他降薪三次，连相熟的天使都从另个星系传口信问他好不好。只是杰拉德到底跑哪里去了，费尔南多看穿这不是他的手笔。他们满打满算已经有一百年没有见面…</p><p>　　</p><p>　　所以枪指到天使脑门的时候，他不爽的情绪真的达到了最顶点。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“可惜，这位书店老板， "举枪的军官耸耸肩， "你是不会再一次活着见到这个箱子了。“</p><p>　　</p><p>　　地球天使工作手册第一条是不得擅自伤害生命，只是现下，费尔南多在想：去他妈的天使。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　两条人命，大概会贬职回天堂接待处给人盖章。哈，那也没关系。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“等一下。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　没什么好等的，谁说话都不好使，等等，这声音有点耳熟。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　杰拉德一反平常的散漫悠闲，从教堂另一端着急忙慌地蹦跳而来：“等一下。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多这下也不得不噗地笑出来： "...你怎么这样走路？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　"教堂地板有点烫脚。"恶魔身处他最不该来的地方是该受到这种小小惩罚，他踢踢踏踏，模样极其滑稽，笑容努力优雅，“你要不要考虑接住我一下？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　天使：“what? ! "天使直接后退一大步， " 我才不要抱你。“</p><p>　　</p><p>　　恶魔摆出助跑的姿势，表情跃跃欲试：“举手之劳，你应该不介意吧？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　天使： ?</p><p>　　</p><p>　　天使： "你不要跳。“天使： "你不要碰我! "</p><p>　　</p><p>　　天使转头对端枪的人： "你们就这样子无动于衷？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　坏人当然站在恶魔一边，两个人收起手枪，毕恭毕敬朝杰拉德点头。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多：F——</p><p>　　</p><p>　　杰拉德举手投降： "我也不想的。”他烫得嘴里发出嘶声， "但是我跟他们真的不是一伙，我是来提醒你们，三十秒之后会有一个德国炸弹精准坐标这个可怜的小教堂所以--嘶，好烫！ "</p><p>　　</p><p>　　军官自信满满， "那不会，我们瞄准的明明是伦敦东区。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多一下心领神会， "你改了轨道? "</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“是的。”杰拉德说： "我之前被叫回地狱带一届新人…魔，回来就看到哈斯特把欧洲搞得一窝糟，好不容易才找回我们之前的平衡。“</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　原来是这样。费尔南多张了张嘴，可是他一句话淹没在越来越近的轰隆声里，连空气都震动起来，教堂似乎也在战栗，几个军官已经傻掉，白光炸开之前，他只看到杰拉德朝他跑来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　尘埃落定是几分钟之后的事。天使遮住脸的手拿开，才发现头顶上张开了巨大的黑色翅膀。杰拉德灰头土脸挡在他前头，天使被团在他羽毛搭起的小窝里，一尘不染。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多看看他，“谢谢。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不用。”</p><p>　　"还有这个。”杰拉德从背后拎出一个棕色的小皮箱， "好在我反应够快。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　黑魔法吗？费尔南多瞪大眼睛，看着他带来的唱片完好无损地出现在眼前。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这么大的爆炸里都能救下来，天使这下真的有一点那个，感动。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　月光亮亮地照下来。谢谢已经说过一次，就不好讲第二次。费尔南多把胸前的口袋巾递给他，杰拉德没有接，但朝他把脸伸过来。费尔南多就伸出手去帮他擦擦，抹掉额头上白色的灰尘，然后耳朵，脸侧。手帕擦到领口，杰拉德仰起头，还蹲了下，挺得意的：“天使在为我服务。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　如果恶魔是漫画里有尖角和尾巴的那种版本，现在一定是摇着尾巴的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　但是费尔南多罕见地没有发脾气。他清清嗓子，声音很小： " 你还觉得烫吗？"</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　有个伟大的女作家写过一本书： 《人都是要死的》。讲一个永生的人类，活过地球漫长的时空，认识到存在的本质都是虚无的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这本书的手稿现在就存在费尔南多的手里。周六下午，咖啡配巧克力可颂之后，他与杰拉德戴好白手套，两个人庄重坐好，掀开第一页。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　永生是惩罚吗，对人类可能是的。人有牵挂，有感情，对亲密关系会依赖。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　"所以人类都很弱。”费尔南多下结论， "有依赖就有弱点。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　杰拉德慢悠悠地读到右边页，要往费尔南多那边靠靠： "可是我好像也有依赖。”他坦坦荡荡： "也许是依赖你的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多捏着书页的手顿住。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　"不然地球多无聊。”杰拉德看看他脸色， "不要有心理负担，我知道你一直觉得天使和恶魔不能做朋友，没关系，我不介意我只是单方面把你当朋友。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多抿抿嘴唇："……我不是…”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　"不过说起永生，我有事情想要求你帮忙。”杰拉德大概没听到他那句话，问他："你知道圣水对恶魔来说是致命的吧？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多沉默不安地等他下一句话。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　"能给我一瓶圣水吗？”他说，语气轻松的好像是让费尔南多帮他往咖啡里加块方糖： "你也知道世界末日之后我们就要各自有其他任务。如果活着对我太无聊……“</p><p>　　</p><p>　　椅子哐当一声，费尔南多倏地站起来。生气了，真的生气了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他粗暴地把那本手稿合上，脆弱的纸张发出求救的声音。</p><p>　　“想都别想。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这个虚构的世界里只有一个宗教靠一点儿谱。当然你听过：普罗米修斯把火种盗取送给人类，后界一箭射下九个太阳，湿婆把头发分成七条圣河。但是我们暂且把它们放在一边。我们假设这是一个有耶稣及其故事线存在的世界，而且是有且仅有此线存在的世界。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　上帝搞出地球来的第六天，捏出了两个娃娃。星期日一早他睡过头，醒来才得知地球的出现已被撒旦知晓。上帝气势汹汹向地狱发信：神经病啊不要缠着我啦!</p><p>　　</p><p>　　撒旦回信：我快生了~生颗蛋。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　上帝：？？？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这就是费尔南多大早上在这里开例会的原因。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“世界将在周六迎来终结。准确地说，是下周六。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　而上帝对末日审判的计划是难以言喻的。这句话的意思是，连天使们本人也不知道下周六到底是公历几月几日。但他们知道是哪个下周六：就是撒旦之子诞生之后的下一个周六。地球上的时间，就是撒旦之子的十岁生日...再往后的几天....那天。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　好吧，天使也不是那么精确的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多这次汇报时站在台阶下面。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　大天使们只有米迦勒有三对翅膀——她的时尚品味让她坚持如此。所以她飘在空中，为了使下面一对不至于拖地。这使费尔南多跟她讲话仰得脖子酸痛。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“无论如何，”她的声音好像siri，费尔南多想。“我们需要知道那颗蛋是不是已经孵化完成。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多内心叹气:“好的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　一旁的加百列忍不住发声:“权天使，你有什么计划?”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　去问杰拉德啊，是他把那颗蛋送到人间的，转头就问我要圣水了。费尔南多想。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我会拷问恶魔。”他说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我看希望渺茫。” 米迦勒皱眉，“地狱从来不回复我们的问询信。而且你最好不要挑起两方争端.....”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我会用圣水威胁他。”费尔南多说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这下加百列和米迦勒都倒吸一口气。半天加百列才说:“你与那个恶魔结了很大的仇吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　还好吧。费尔南多坐在驾驶位，杰拉德开车带他去找现在还是个四岁小孩的撒旦之子，半瓶圣水在保温杯里摇摇晃晃，杰拉德面色凝重：“你就拿这个……装圣水？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“那不然呢？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“好吧，那我们的计划是？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“看住撒旦之子，积极引导他不要长歪，不要想毁灭世界，这样你就用不着这瓶圣水。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我不是一定要用……”杰拉德说了一半，突然笑了，“所以你是为了我才想阻止末日审判的吗？”</p><p>　</p><p>　　虽然一个做好事一个做坏事，但天使和恶魔在一件事上是统一战线的，他们都认为末日审判是必然来临的，上一次的末日审判是席卷而来的巨大洪水，而这一次末日审判的主角则是拥有心想事成能力的撒旦之子，只要他想，一秒之内就可以毁灭世界。即使互相之间仍然摩擦不断，但天堂和地狱都默契地避开了世界毁灭这一条主线，只在无关痛痒的支线上动动手脚，天天忙活的非常虚无。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　当然，这事儿本身也跟天使和魔鬼没关系，地球炸了他们还可以去别的星系上班，打工人永远在打工，但是对于费尔南多来说不一样，他很喜欢地球，地球上有很多他喜欢的东西。还有……</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我们到了吗？”他岔开话题。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p>　　年仅四岁的恶魔之子此时正在地上和狗狗玩泥巴，他妈妈正慈爱地站在旁边，忽略他正试图把从狗屁股里掉出来的热腾腾的不明物体往嘴里塞的举动，“这个画面还是挺温馨的。”杰拉德说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多点点头：“我感受到了爱的味道。”</p><p> </p><p>　　杰拉德往后退了一步，费尔南多用眼神无声询问，杰拉德默默地变出一个口罩带上：“我对爱过敏。”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多满眼写着离谱。</p><p> </p><p>　　“那你……就没有被人爱过吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我会离那些人远一点。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多眼里的恶魔先生立马蒙上了一层悲情色彩，恶魔马上又说：“但是我现在正在进行脱敏治疗。”<br/>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　“地狱还有医院吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“呃，我的一个……朋友，在帮我。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“……哦。”费尔南多突然就不想继续这个话题了，“所以我们现在做什么？”</p><p>　　<br/>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　</p><p>　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　众所周知，一部电影在关键时刻之前总会把剧情拉长,时间变慢，仿佛现实中的十分钟变成电影里的十分钟，使主角的每个动作细节都与结局产生细枝末节的联系。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　就是天使与恶魔都在纳闷末日怎么还不来的意思。</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　租下狗屎小朋友家对面的那栋房子之后，天使与恶魔便正式住在一起。他们还以监视敌方为名向各自负责人登记报告，杰拉德在备注信息里写:我为组织毁地球，我为地狱养小孩，我为撒旦斗天使，我为同胞做牺牲。</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　他还明目张胆告知想要来温居的地狱同事:想死就来，我在与天使合法同居。</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　别西卜:啊，怎么这样。</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　别西卜:辛苦了偶像[哭唧唧猫咪表情包] ! !</p><p>　　</p><p>　　别西卜: [撤回表情包] 对不起，发错了。</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　别西卜: [超恐怖小丑表情包] 。</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　对恶魔来说撒谎等于恪尽职守，轻松愉快，声称要压制权天使对末日顺利实现所做的一切可能的影响，就可蒙混过关。</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　天使没那么容易，费尔南多脾气不好是一回事，规矩还是要受的。为了没有心理负担不被降罪，甚至什么FBI民科心理学“只陈述部分事实等于撒谎”都搬出来。</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　杰拉德说天使的无聊就在这里:“为了实现最终目的，是可以在可控的前提下适当打破规则的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　费尔南多手里敲着报告，一点都不让步:“或者你在旧规则里修炼成上位者后，再用正当权力打破规则。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“这就是你到处打架的原因吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多很想拔刀。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　在他召唤出自己的武器之前，有人先敲了门。狗屎小朋友还没有猫眼高，试图从给宠物留的小门里爬进来，杰拉德把他抱起来，看见他手里捏着的便签。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“敌基督的妈妈去买东西了，把他托付给我们。”杰拉德抱着小孩边往里面走边对费尔南多说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　小孩子，在费尔南多的认知里是最难搞的生物，撒旦之子，还加上了一个恶魔的天敌buff，他往后挪了两步决定把他丢给杰拉德，但杰拉德很自然地把小朋友放到他膝盖上：“我去做饭，你带他一会儿。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多整个天使都僵住了。他还想抗争一下：“我们可以叫外卖。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“但是你上次拉肚子了。”杰拉德说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　不要说不合理，天使也会拉肚子，可见人类的外卖食物有多不干净！费尔南多没有借口了，“好吧，就一会儿哦。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　杰拉德从厨房再出来，费尔南多已经和小朋友玩到一起去了，看见杰拉德马上欲盖弥彰正襟危坐，“你快点把他带走，我果然和恶魔合不来。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你明明很喜欢他，”杰拉德拉开自己的衣袖给他看，“我都过敏了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　费尔南多负隅顽抗：“为什么不是他喜欢我呢？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“也不是没有可能。”杰拉德又笑了笑，“但是我忘了告诉你，我只对双向的爱过敏。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　要不是有孩子在，费尔南多当场就拔刀了。<br/>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　一顿饭吃完，狗屎小朋友的妈妈刚好来领他回家，费尔南多隔着窗户看这对母子的背影，想起小朋友在他怀里小小的一团，闷声问杰拉德：“他真的会毁灭世界吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你不是说我们可以引导他吗？”杰拉德拍了拍他的背，“我们会做好的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你说的做好引导就是让他开学第一天把校长反锁在办公室里？！”天使冲恶魔咆哮，圣光大盛，杰拉德熟练地掏了副墨镜出来戴上，“让他在校外单挑勒索学生的高年级流氓好像也不算什么正面引导吧？还很危险。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我不是在旁边守着吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“他把校长锁在办公室的时候我也在旁边，还帮他找来了钥匙。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“这是什么值得骄傲的事情吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“在恶魔的立场上确实是的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　如今恶魔之子已经九岁，上学三年战绩累累，天使和恶魔都功不可没。</p><p>　</p><p>　　费尔南多头很疼：“我看世界毁灭之前，我们会先被敌基督的妈妈毁灭。”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p>　　“在她总是出差，把家长联系方式都填成我们的号码的时候就应该想到这一点。”杰拉德喝了口咖啡，“把孩子交给恶魔可不是好选择。”</p><p>　　<br/>　　“你把我当摆设？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“更正，把孩子交给恶魔和暴力天使可不是好选择。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多：……我刀呢？<br/>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“但是最近他的能力好像渐渐发挥作用了。”杰拉德转移话题，“可能看起来像是偶然的运气好，但确实是觉醒的征兆。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你管小镇富豪突然把自己家的房产证和车钥匙给他叫看起来像偶然的运气好？要不是我拦住那孩子估计早就开始怀疑了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你得庆幸他不是想成为比尔盖茨，”杰拉德说，“另外，我说的运气好是指的我们现在还没被上面发现这件事。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“发现也没关系，还有一周就到他的十岁生日了。感谢上帝，他看起来不像是要毁灭世界的样子。我们马上就要成功了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“说不准，万一他在这一周之内迅速失恋然后想要整个世界给他的爱情陪葬呢？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多哗地起身，“我现在把他绑起来还来得及吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　当然是在开玩笑，天使舍不得动巴兰一根毫毛，巴兰，费尔南多有点不满地看向杰拉德：“你怎么给他取了这么个蠢名字？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　敌基督是杰拉德亲自送到医院和这家人的孩子做交换的，名字也是他冒充医生向这孩子的父母建议的，说是杰拉德取的名字也不为过，老是让费尔南多想起几千年前那个听得懂神谕却被魔鬼迷惑的蠢货和他那头很聪明的驴。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我总不能叫他亚当吧？上帝在地球上留下的作品？”他轻微地吸了口气，“嘶——我忘了这个词也烫嘴。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“反正当时就那样取了，你要想改现在赶快和他妈妈协商，一周之后估计就来不及了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　开门声响起，天使和恶魔自动消音，巴兰走进来，“你们在说什么？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“没什么。”费尔南多接过他的书包，“你想吃点什么？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　经过五年的历练，在炸了不少次厨房又悄悄施展奇迹复原之后，费尔南多终于掌握了烹饪这一项他逃避了几千年的技能，某种意义上来说，敌基督确实是战无不胜的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“薄饼吧。”巴兰说，他拥有一头天使似的金发和湛蓝的眼睛，完全不像撒旦的孩子，倒像是……好了，费尔南多总算明白为什么巴兰的妈妈总觉得他和杰拉德是一对男同性恋了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我现在去做。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　巴兰很乖地跟在他后面：“我和你一起。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多又感动了，“真是……天使一样的孩子。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　杰拉德闻言抽了抽嘴角，在真正的天使致命的眼神之下闭住了嘴巴，撒旦啊，能相信吗，你的孩子现在已经被天使划到光明阵营里去了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多一边准备食材一边问巴兰：“生日想要什么礼物？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我要什么都可以吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　理论上来说是的，费尔南多心想，你想让天堂地狱掉个个儿都没关系，在这个世界里，你就是唯一的主宰。但他还是像个尽职的家长：“是的，亲爱的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“好吧，生日那天我会说出我的愿望的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　杰拉德微不可见地挑了下眉毛。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　时间的流逝不以人的意志为转移，不管期待还是担忧，巴兰的十岁生日还是到来了。费尔南多无视了天堂的急召，专心致志地给巴兰做生日蛋糕。看杰拉德闲着也是闲着，把他抓过来一起。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　做的是很普通的布朗尼，调好分量塞进烤箱就完事儿。巧克力甜腻的香气充斥鼻腔，费尔南多看着外面阳光灿烂的天空有点心忧，生怕下一秒就晴转多云。</p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　杰拉德戴着石棉手套把两份烤好的蛋糕从烤箱里端出来，有一份火候没掌握好，表面微微开裂，“做毁了，在巴兰回来之前把它吃掉吧。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　费尔南多心不在焉，杰拉德直接挖了一勺递到他嘴边，虽然样子糟糕，但是味道意外地不错，因为材料扎实所以自有一种醇厚微苦的香气，费尔南多咂咂嘴打算再来一勺，这才发现勺柄还在杰拉德手上。</p><p> </p><p>    气氛顿时变得有点微妙，费尔南多咬着勺尖和杰拉德对视，对上那双蓝色的眼睛莫名有点心慌，视线下移落到杰拉德挽起的袖口上，发现了什么似的，很疑惑地：“你又过敏了，这附近有情侣吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    他一边说一边左顾右盼地张望，之前那股若有若无的氛围瞬间荡然无存，杰拉德有些无奈地应和：“大概吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    “有些人末日临头还在相爱，而有些人只能过敏，做恶魔也是挺惨的。”</p><p> </p><p>    “是挺惨的。”杰拉德看着他说。</p><p> </p><p>    费尔南多本能地觉得他在针对自己，但是又找不到证据，好在巴兰回来的恰是时候，费尔南多马上把蛋糕插上蜡烛拿给他，天有点黑了，唱完生日快乐歌之后蜡烛被吹灭，整个餐厅陷入黑暗。</p><p> </p><p>    巴兰说，要有光，就有了光。</p><p> </p><p>    刚刚落下去的太阳又重新从西边升起来，像是电影倒带，费尔南多和杰拉德对视一眼，头脑风暴着想该怎么解释这个现象才能糊弄过去，巴兰说：“我想好愿望了。”</p><p>   费尔南多问：“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>   拜托不要是世界毁灭，天使在心里祈祷，答案确实出乎他的意料。</p><p> </p><p>   “我希望杰拉德只对他喜欢的人过敏。”</p><p> </p><p>   费尔南多一头雾水，杰拉德了然于心，“你早就知道了？”</p><p> </p><p>   巴兰语出惊人：“你是说你们一个是天使一个是魔鬼的事情还是我是撒旦之子的事情还是你喜欢他的事情？”</p><p> </p><p>   “等等......最后一个——？”</p><p> </p><p>   “看来你确实是知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>   “想不知道也很困难，南多每次和你吵架的时候圣光比我们学校体育场的探照灯还要亮，而且每次在旁边指导我见义勇为完下一秒就在家里做饭了，正常人类能做到这些事情吗？”</p><p> </p><p>   费尔南多，费尔南多心虚地低下了头，但是很快地又想起被他短暂遗忘的某件事：“刚刚你们说......谁喜欢谁？”</p><p> </p><p>    “他喜欢你，”巴兰毫不犹豫，“而且你也喜欢他。”</p><p> </p><p>    “这不......”</p><p> </p><p>    “不然为什么只有你们两个人独处的时候杰拉德也会过敏？”</p><p> </p><p>    “我以为是旁边有情侣......”</p><p> </p><p>    巴兰用一种“你要是这样想我也没办法”的表情看着他，“那你为什么不直接问问当事人呢？”</p><p> </p><p>    费尔南多转头看向杰拉德，杰拉德说：“还有一件事我没说，我过敏的范围是半径两米以内。”</p><p> </p><p>    他往后退了几步，小臂上的红疹渐渐消退，皮肤很快恢复如初，于是他再度向费尔南多靠近，那红痕随着他的步伐又浮现出来，巴兰已经浮到空中，以一种看电视剧的姿态补充：“我刚刚许了让他只对喜欢的人过敏的愿望哦。”</p><p> </p><p>    凡敌基督说出口的，必然成真。费尔南多觉得自己脑子晕晕的，“我...呃，”</p><p> </p><p>    他我不出个所以然来，只觉得胸腔里有股奇怪的洪流在涌动，搅得他痒痒的，又有点害怕，他不懂这是什么情感，天使原来也不该有情感的，诞生之初他的胸腔一直是空荡荡的，但是不知道什么时候起他也能够感受到各种各样的感情,,,觉得好笑的，觉得得意的，觉得感动的，觉得生气的，这一切好像都是杰拉德带给他的，现在，看到杰拉德，他是开心的。</p><p> </p><p>    这是喜欢吗？这就是喜欢吗？</p><p> </p><p>    “反正，”费尔南多说，“反正我们一直是在一起的。”</p><p> </p><p>    他也不知道自己在说什么，但是杰拉德奇异地理解了他的意思，“嗯，我们一直是一起的。”</p><p> </p><p>    巴兰在旁边撇嘴：“天使和恶魔谈恋爱，你们好俗。”</p><p> </p><p>    他嘴上这么说着，还是摇摇小腿：“我重新许个愿望吧。”</p><p> </p><p>     费尔南多警觉地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>    “我的愿望是，杰拉德从此不再对爱过敏。”</p><p> </p><p>“你真是个天使，宝贝。”费尔南多说。</p><p> </p><p>阻拦无门，巴兰也不以为意，杰拉德只好在胸口悄悄画了个倒十字。撒旦啊，原谅我们吧。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 杰作</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>番外~~<br/>开车开车~~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>杰拉德在80年代设计过一个小木屋，他把图纸给了地狱，然后就由着他们自己施工去了。他在屋子的每个门的内侧把手上面都施了一点小小的诅咒：“只有堕落的人才能打开。”这间屋子里准备了一个人堕落需要的所有东西，包括吃不完的食物，出气筒和可以扎针的娃娃。</p><p>基本的设计理念是：进去之后再出来，你就堕落定了。</p><p> </p><p>这个小木屋被杰拉德当作他恶魔生涯的黑历史，因为没有一个人会随便进一间来历不明的屋子，并且如果人被困在里面时间太长难免会引起怀疑。</p><p> </p><p>但杰拉德不知道的是，这间小木屋被地狱大规模地投入生产，分别发放到了大熊湖，以及苏格兰和威尔士等世界各地的各种景点里，作为时尚的林间小木屋旅店来使用，十分受欢迎，并且游客畅通无阻。</p><p>而现在，他和费尔南多就被困在其中一间里。</p><p>怎么说，真是他妈的上帝保佑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>杰拉德反思了一下，他不应该在和费尔南多出来玩之前，在费尔南多拿着一本旅游宣传册对他说：“杰拉德，我发现了一座很不错的小木屋。”时敷衍的回答，“可以，不错，没问题。”</p><p> </p><p>现在问题大了，费尔南多问他：“我很不明白，为什么你打不开这扇门？”</p><p> </p><p>杰拉德沉默了，作为一个恶魔，因为不够堕落而打不开自己下了诅咒的门 ，这真是...非常幽默的状况。当然，杰拉德并不觉得多么幽默就是了。</p><p> </p><p>作为一个天使，即使并不是那么符合常规，还和恶魔确定了恋爱关系，但是费尔南多还是要顾及一下天堂的面子，不能主动再堕落一下， 所以他们的希望只能寄托于不是那么堕落的恶魔杰拉德：“呃，你是不是哪里堕落的还不够完全？”费尔南多问：“比如...暴怒？”</p><p> </p><p>说真的，他好像从来没看过杰拉德生气。</p><p> </p><p>“暴怒？”杰拉德回想了一下，“不太可能，上次巴兰踢球被人绊倒，那个人飞起来了，我说那是巴兰做的，其实是我做的。”</p><p> </p><p>费尔南多：“......”</p><p> </p><p>当务之急还是出去，费尔南多又开口：“懒惰？”</p><p> </p><p>“我睡过了19世纪，我觉得那应该算得上懒惰。”</p><p> </p><p>“暴食？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，你每次尝试新食谱的时候失败的食物都是我解决的，应该也是一种暴食吧？”</p><p> </p><p>费尔南多在拿刀的边缘徘徊，“嫉妒？”</p><p> </p><p>杰拉德摇摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“傲慢？”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得这是一个恶魔必备的品质。”</p><p> </p><p>“贪婪？”</p><p> </p><p>杰拉德觉得还是不大对。</p><p> </p><p>“那就只剩....”费尔南多说：“色欲，呃，这不太合理吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“哪里不合理？”杰拉德问，“我长了一张会纵欲的脸吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“那倒不是。”天使还挺诚实，“你长了一张很有性吸引力的脸。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以这意味着色欲这方面你一定已经堕落的很彻底了。”费尔南多继续顺着这个逻辑向下推理，“肯定是别的方面出了问题。”</p><p> </p><p>“等等——”杰拉德觉得确实是出了问题，“我并没有，呃，在色欲方面堕落。”</p><p> </p><p>“事实上，我没有跟任何人进行过性行为。”</p><p> </p><p>这下轮到天使震惊了：“为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我对爱过敏，而且，”杰拉德看着他，“也没有合适的对象。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，是我对恶魔有刻板印象。”费尔南多积极检讨，“所以现在我们该怎么做，你需要我给你一点个人空间吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“...我们不是情侣吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，你是说...？当然，嗯，我们，你觉得，先从哪一步开始比较好？”天使有些磕磕绊绊，话说的颠三倒四，还要极力地摆出一幅镇静的样子。</p><p> </p><p>杰拉德忍不住笑了一下，“先从这个开始吧。”他牵住了天使的手。</p><p> </p><p>“如果你觉得可以接受，我们再做其他的。”</p><p> </p><p>接吻也在可接受的范围之内，杰拉德很轻地含吮他的唇瓣，并不着急，也没什么目的性，他们只是抵着鼻尖很温存的亲吻对方。这让费尔南多不是那么紧张，杰拉德身上没有普通恶魔那种硫磺味儿，更加偏向海洋或者森林的气味，虽然这样说不好，但还是挺让天使安心的。</p><p> </p><p>距离太近了，费尔南多可以感觉到自己的心脏正在砰砰跳动，但这其实很反常，因为他们的身体不会老不会死，不会流血更不会有心跳，可是费尔南多就是觉得自己心跳加速了，他忍不住更靠近杰拉德一点，想确定对方是否和自己一样。</p><p> </p><p>姿势变得更加亲密，他们几乎贴在一起，身体的每个毛孔都在争先恐后地向外辐散热量，于是干脆把碍事的衣服脱掉，皮肤赤裸裸地接触，杰拉德的体温很高，让费尔南多觉得很舒服，他很喜欢这种亲近的感觉，更真挚地回应杰拉德的吻。</p><p> </p><p>他们见过很多次彼此的身体，创世之初就连天使也只有树叶可以围，但没有一次是这样的，嗯，让人心动。费尔南多看着杰拉德，好像第一次见他的肱二头肌肱三头肌以及腹肌，他发觉杰拉德不只是脸很有性吸引力。</p><p> </p><p>吻还在继续，从眼皮到颈后，很轻很轻，羽毛一样，天使的喉结被恶魔含住，却丝毫没有危机感，他们贴在一起，温柔潮湿地，亲吻彼此的嘴唇。做爱变得顺理成章，爱抚得足够充分，以至于费尔南多没有感到什么不适，只是被酸胀的充盈感包围，无所适从的有点想流泪。但是流泪还太早，杰拉德动起来的时候他就马上忘掉，做爱是一种他从未体验过的全新感觉，因此所有的注意力顷刻被夺走。</p><p> </p><p>杰拉德的动作很轻，虽然他方方面面都不像个恶魔，但这方面尤其不像，他无师自通地学会宽容和怜惜，像对待一朵花那样对待费尔南多。费尔南多的面颊被汗打湿了，双颊因为体温升高而升起两坨晕红，雀斑在午后的阳光下闪闪发亮，漂亮的不太合理，天使都这么漂亮吗，好像不是的，只有费尔南多会这么漂亮，恶魔觉得自己现在离堕落又近了一点，因为心生贪婪，想要把天使整个据为己有，深一点，再深一点。</p><p> </p><p>接吻是必不可少的过程，操得太深，嘴巴把呻吟堵得呜呜咽咽，舌头搅出让人脸红心跳的口水声，费尔南多被汗湿了鬓发，眼睛含了水汽却越发的亮。他断断续续地，被插出甜腻，柔软的叫声，脱力似的攀住杰拉德的肩膀，仰着头本能索吻，杰拉德低头含住他的嘴唇，带着缠绵，温柔的爱意，手却始终勾着男孩柔软干净的身体，凶狠地撞他，撞得他的男孩腰窝酸软汁水淋漓，抱着他张口小声喘息。</p><p> </p><p>“好喜欢....”费尔南多说，张开的嘴巴里露出一小截微红湿润的舌尖，腰部不自觉地向上挺了挺，试图让杰拉德插得更深一点，“好舒服...嗯......”他的鼻音软软的，像小猫一样上扬，黏黏糊糊地炸开在杰拉德的耳膜上，被欲望所俘获的天使甚至将手伸到下面去自渎，眼角微红，一贯圣洁的面容笼上情欲色彩，看起来比地狱里最高等的魅魔还要擅长诱惑人心。</p><p> </p><p>“喜欢吗？”杰拉德用手拢他汗湿的头发，身下没有停止抽送，费尔南多跟着他的节奏摇摇晃晃，回答也支离破碎：“喜....喜欢，很喜欢....啊！快...快一点......”</p><p> </p><p>他的脸庞像圣女，回答却像婊子，反映在杰拉德耳朵里就更加了不起，恶魔几乎要把费尔南多钉死在床上，两人的交合处发出清脆的啪啪声响，喘息声和黏腻的水声几乎成一条音轨，很难剥离开来，舌尖伸出来互相舔舔，是很色情的亲法，费尔南多的舌头也很甜，呻吟里黏糊糊地搅着蜜糖，杰拉德干脆堵住他的嘴巴，舌头伸进去在里面纠缠，一般来说亲吻是没什么味道的，但杰拉德确确实实尝到了甜味，像水果糖，又有点熟透了的桃子的蜜似的香气，尝也尝不完的，所以总是在接吻，口水全部吞到肚子里去，这也是暴食的一种吗？确实是在堕落的道路上持续行进着。</p><p> </p><p>费尔南多被操熟了，身体里也渗出汁液来，额头上沁了薄薄的一层汗水，锁骨上也闪闪发光，像涂了一层身体高光，颊边和耳尖仿佛被涂抹上蜜桃色的腮红，他在这种时刻尤其漂亮得要命。他的高潮使他的圣洁失守，因为有了裂痕所以更加真实美丽，像神走下神坛，女王脱下冕冠，这种美丽几乎使恶魔的灵魂都为之动摇，在天使的身体里达到了高潮。</p><p> </p><p>现在他们完全可以走出这个房间了，恶魔在刚刚不止犯了色欲一宗罪行，但是没有人说要离开，最后天使眼睛亮亮脸颊微红地半跪在床上问他：“我们要再来一次吗？”</p><p> </p><p>而恶魔的回答是：“为什么不呢？”</p><p> </p><p>他要更正一点，这个小木屋是他六千年来最伟大的作品，没有之一，绝对的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>